Neon Genesis Evangelion VS Gundam Wing
by Beretta 92FS
Summary: The http://www.electricferret.com fight between these two. Story is property of Comic Book Universe Battles, is being posted here merely for your pleasure ^_^. SO SAVE THE FLAMES, I DIDN'T WRITE IT! *Holds up a PLAGERISM sign*


For those not in the know, www.electricferret.com hosts the Comic Book Universe Battles universe. They hold a series of fights in a fictional land known as Khazan. They pit two sets of combatants against each other, and the public determines the outcome by voting and offering opinions as to why their choice should win. This is NOT my work; it is merely posted for your viewing pleasure. So if you like it, give the site a look. There's 150+ matches present there, and some other animé shows are there as well.  
  
This Edition of CBUB we've set aside an entire five-mile chunk of blasted urban city wasteland for the Mech war of Mech Wars. Brace yourself for eye- poping action as the Mech pilots from Neon Genesis Evangelion energize their Eva Units to face off against the Mech pilots from Gundam Wing in their Gundam units. There is No on-site seating for this event, but as always, you can catch the action from the Sports Box right here on Khazan Sports Network! The Contenders:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Defeating the most insidious of alien invaders, The "Angels", these teen-age Mech pilots battle their problems, their unpredictable living mechs and the bad guys to save the Earth.  
  
Gundam Wing: Fighting for freedom against the repression of the Alliance and their swarms of deadly Mobile Doll bots, these teen-age pilots deal with their angst and enemies as they wage a guerrilla war for peace.  
  
Join us now in a battle we had to call...  
  
Servo Slugfest  
  
  
  
THE SPORTS BOX  
  
Callisto: Hello and welcome to another exciting edition of CBUB. I am Callisto, and to my left is Clown Girl.  
  
Quinn: Hiyas! Me an' Cally will be turning this edition over to our men in the field DragoonT and Fury!  
  
Callisto: They were the only ones we could find crazy enough to get into the thick of this match.  
  
Quinn: Yah - they work cheap, too. Take it away, boys.  
  
Dragoon T: Thank you Callisto and Quinn. Welcome again Folks to the Newly reopened Arena of Khazan! I'm Dragoon T, returning again to the Announcers table. With me today is a Special Guest from the Fantasy Powers League, the self-proclaimed God of All Things Anime, Fury Steel AKA the Otakalypse!  
  
Fury: *Sits there drooling at the Mecha with Stars in her eyes*  
  
Dragoon T: Fury.... Fury? *Looks over at his Co-worker* AHEM *Pulls out a Mallet* FURY! *Uses Said Mallet on Fury's head*  
  
Fury: Huh? Wha? Oh..Sorry..kinda went into a Mechagasm there. This much Mecha in one place is a Dream come true for a lot of fans.  
  
Dragoon T: I'll say that again. Both Series, the Original Mobile Suit Gundam and Neon Genesis Evangelion, have been said to have Revolutionized the way people viewed Mecha for their time. Although most of the Mobile Suit Pilots have retired due to age, The Guys from Gundam Wing were willing to pilot their suits once more to beat up this so-called 'Upstart' in Evangelion  
  
Fury: Is that the Official Reason? I thought they were fighting because Duo and Asuka were arguing about who has more Yaoi written about them...  
  
Dragoon T: Errr..While I explain to my Companion about the PG-13 rating we're trying to keep for this Site, we'll cut to what the voters say about the match.  
  
YOUR OPINIONS  
  
Nothing to see here, moving right along…  
  
Fury: As I expected. The biggest argument seems to be whether or not the Gundams weaponry is capable of piercing an AT Field.  
  
Dragoon T: Well, we've had the Scientists in the Arena Pouring over this one. We've got one such Scientist on the sidelines now with his view on this: Gendo Ikari!  
  
Fury: Gendo..Can you hear us? What's your View on the whole AT Field Debacle?  
  
Gendo: ......  
  
Dragoon T: According to the Tech Boys the signal IS getting through..  
  
Gendo: .....  
  
Fury: Errr..Okay. Thank you for the comment Gendo! To present the err...Opposite..side of the argument, we have one of the Gundam Veterens speaking.  
  
Char: Aznable That Rip off Zechs..I'M the one who thought of using Masks to woo the girls...  
  
Fury: Char? WHAT are you talking about?  
  
Char: I WAS THE FIRST! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! THAT ZECHS IS NOTHING BUT A POSER!  
  
Fury: *Sighs* Well..that was a waste of time...  
  
Dragoon T: Quite  
  
Fury: Well anyway...Lets explain the ground rules of this match. Each Team has been allowed One Off-Site Coach to help them out. The Eva Children have opted for Major Misato, and the G-Wing Crew has appointed Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin. A Limited has been installed on the Eva Unit 1 in order to keep it from manifesting it's more..Heavenly..aspect, and in Return the Wing Zero Custom has had it's Devastating Twin Buster Rifle removed. The Refs decided to put these limiting factors into play because both could, potentially, end the Match in one move.  
  
Dragoon T: Furthermore, Eva Unit 1 has been allowed to keep it's S2 Engine.  
  
Fury: Because so many of these Mecha rely on Ammunition, Various types of weaponry and ammo have been placed around the Arena. If someone can get to it and load it up, they're free to use it. We wanted to keep this match interesting. *Grins Evilly*  
  
Dragoon T: That being said, the Combatants are coming Online. The 3 Eva Units are deploying. Units 0 and 2 are using Special Extended Umbilicals, effectively giving them the entire Arena to manouver in.  
  
Fury: And the Gundams are arriving on the other side. Although the Wing Zero cannot fly in this match, The Gundams definitely have an Advantage in that they don't have the Vulnerable Umbilical Cables of the Eva Units.  
  
Dragoon T: And the Opening Gun sounds off and the Mecha are in Action! Unit 0 seems to be slinking off behind some cover, while Unit 2 has picked up Dual Grenade launchers.  
  
Fury: Why isn't Unit 1 Moving?  
  
Shinji: Why do I have to fight these people Misato-San? They've done nothing wrong!  
  
Asuka: Because that Pony-Tailed Priest said that I had a Flat Chest!  
  
Misato: Asuka... Calm Down! Shinji, just do the best you can. Don't worry, No one will be killed this time.  
  
Shinji: O... Okay.  
  
Fury: Wait..now it's moving. It's got a Pallete rifle. Shinji seems to be providing Cover fire for Asuka.  
  
Dragoon T: And the Gundams, notorious for their lack of Teamwork usually, seem to be working well together. It looks like Quatre in the Sandrock, coupled with Noin at the Sideline, is directing everyone into battle positions.  
  
Fury: The Heavy Arms doesn't seem to be listening though. It's just standing there, firing off all its Ammo.  
  
Dragoon T: Well..Trowa's shown that that's pretty much all he can do in the past...  
  
Fury: And It's working against him this time! Rei, In Eva Unit 0, has made her reappearance...With a Positron Sniper Rifle! She has the Stationary Heavy Arms in her sights and BOOM! First Blood goes to the Evas!  
  
Quatre: TROWA!  
  
Noin: Concentrate on the Battle Quatre! You've got to take out that Sniper!  
  
Duo: Leave this One to the God of Death!  
  
Dragoon T: Where'd the DeathScythe Hell go? It just vanished!  
  
Misato: ASUKA! Switch to Grenades!  
  
Asuka: Roger!  
  
Fury: Apparently the Evas had been briefed on the DSH's Well-Known stealth capabilities. Asuka is taking advantage of the Protection given by an AT Field and is just randomly throwing out Mecha Sized Grenades.  
  
Dragoon T: Leaving that alone for a moment, Shinji seems to be having some Problems as Quatre, backed by a Long Range Dragon Fang assault by Wufei, Engages him with those Massive Heat Shortels of his.  
  
Fury: Where's the Wing Zero?  
  
Misato: SHINJI! ABOVE YOU!  
  
Shinji: What? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Dragoon T: The Wing Zero comes out of nowhere with its Beam Saber! Shinji can't defend....  
  
Shinji: *Screams in Pain*  
  
Fury: And Off Goes Eva Unit 1's Left Arm!  
  
Misato: SHINJI!  
  
Shinji: *Continues screaming in pain, clutching his arm*  
  
Dragoon T: Things are getting chaotic! The DSH has reappeared, badly damaged from Asuka's random Grenade tossing. Rei has him engaged in Close combat..and POW! Progressive Knife through the cockpit!  
  
Fury: Shinji is still out of it. Although the Initial Slash got through, the Gundams aren't having much luck getting through the AT Field now.  
  
Dragoon T: Although Wufei just grabbed Eva Unit 2's Head with it's Dragon Fang! It...activates the flamethrower.... EWWWWW!  
  
Fury: Looks like even an Eva can't stand up to that much heat....  
  
Dragoon T: Unit 2 is out for the count. Rei is coming close, trying to help out Shinji...  
  
Fury: Who's regained enough composure to try and fight off the 2 Gundams. He's not doing too well though...  
  
Dragoon T: But he Distracted Quatre long enough for Rei to Plant her Knife into his cockpit like the DSH.  
  
Noin: NOW WUFEI!  
  
Fury: Wufei just pulled out his Beam Trident, and slashed Rei's Umbilical!  
  
Dragoon T: We estimate she has about 2 minutes worth of Juice left in her Eva. Wufei and Hiro seem to have forgotten about her and are concentrating on the Faltering Shinji...  
  
Rei: I can be replaced!  
  
Fury: WHERE did she get an N2 MINE?  
  
Dragoon T: Who cares! DUCK AND COVER!  
  
N2 Mine BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Fury: *Cough..Cough* Wow...the smoke is just clearing now...  
  
Dragoon T: Looks like Shinji's AT Field protected him from the blast. The Wing Zero seems to be fine as well..but I can't see the Shenlong Gundam.  
  
Fury: I do... in little bits and pieces all over the place. Looks like Rei had tackled Wufei before she pulled the trigger. Speaking of Rei, judging by the fact that A Large chunk of Unit 0 just THUNKED into the ground, I'd say she's out of the fight too.  
  
Shinji: AYANAMI! ASUKA!  
  
Dragoon T: What's... What is Unit 1 doing?  
  
Eva Unit 1: GrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!  
  
Fury: It just went Berserk.  
  
All still conscious: Oh @*%$  
  
Dragoon T: Eva Unit 1 just picked up its Severed Arm... and reattached it.  
  
Fury: I don't think I've ever seen it that pissed off...  
  
Dragoon T: Hiro seems to standing his ground though. He's pulled a Second Beam Saber out.  
  
Hiro: Omae No Kurosu  
  
Fury: I'd say those were fighting words.  
  
Dragoon T: Unit 1 seems to have accepted the Challenge. It's running, and it leaps...  
  
Fury: Hiro Leaps into the air as well. He has his Beam Sabers ready...  
  
THE FINAL VOTE  
  
'Nuff Said!  
  
FINAL VOTE:  
  
Gundam Wing: 667  
  
Evangelion: 778  
  
THE WRAP UP  
  
Eva 01: RRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Fury: Ouch  
  
Dragoon T: Now THAT is Painful  
  
Eva 01: *Begins shredding the Wing Zero in Mid-air and then Body slams it into the ground as it lands  
  
Fury: Err...How are we supposed to stop it?  
  
Dragoon T: Let someone else figure that out. I'd say this is a pretty decisive victory for Evangelion  
  
Fury: Yeah. Umm..I think it's looking at us..  
  
Dragoon T: RUN!  
  
Callisto: OK, thank you Dragoon T and Fury.  
  
Quinn: And remember folks... always know when to use a patsy. 


End file.
